


The Walkers Among Us

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games), The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigby is fed up with Fabletown and leaves for Michigan where the magical protection against the apocalypse is gone. He meets Kenny, Clementine, and Aj.<br/>Post season 2. <br/>Update: Due to writer's block this story is being rewritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apocalypse

          “You know what? Fuck this! We’ve been through hell trying to keep you all safe! Trying to make you all fucking happy! But all you do is complain! So fuck this!” Bigby yelled as he stormed out of the room during Bluebeard’s trial.

          “Where are you going? Bigby!” Snow called as he stormed out of the room. If there was one thing Bigby learned it was this: _Never stay where you’re not wanted._ It was this reason that he was currently in his apartment angrily packing his bags. It quickly became apparent that Snow White was never his friend when she forced Toad to the farm anyway when he had clearly asked her _not_ to, and ever since then he no longer considered her a friend.

          “Goodbye Fabletown.” He muttered as he left a note for Snow White in his apartment since he knew that she would check up on him.

 _“I know you’re reading this Snow. It’s most likely the next day when you’re reading this. Well, I resign from being Sheriff. This town doesn’t need me. I know you won’t miss me because we were never friends. That much you made clear. Well, I’m leaving. I won’t stay where I’m not wanted, and you can’t change my mind. I’ve already left.-Bigby”_ The note read. Once he was done writing the note he took a cab. When he finally arrived where he was going he was shocked at what he saw.

          Everything was in ruins. Most of the buildings had been destroyed and everything was blocked off. A walker approached Bigby, ready to attack him.

          “Holy Shit!” He cursed, getting out his claws and using them to destroy the brain of the poor creature. The blood ended up covering his whole body, which he didn’t remove as he quickly realized that they weren’t going to attack him while he was covered in their guts. He walked very slowly and stayed very quiet as to not draw attention to himself, and soon he was met with some fresh faces.

          There was a black haired man with bandages over one of his eyes, and a black haired, golden eyed girl who wore a white hat with the letter “D” on it. They too were covered in walker blood. One of them was holding a baby.

          “Are you crazy? Where’s the rest of your group!” The man shrieked, having heard all the commotion.

          “I don’t have one.” Bigby told him. This shocked both the man and the girl.

          “You’ve been alone through this?” The man asked.

          “Yes. I’m Bigby and you are?” Bigby answered.

          “I’m Kenny.” The man answered.

          “I’m Clementine.” The girl answered.

          “And what’s his name?” Bigby pointed to the baby.

          “Alvin Jr. We call him AJ though.” Clementine answered.

          “I take it his parents didn’t make it?” Bigby asked, seeing as none of them was named Alvin.

          “No they didn’t.” Kenny sighed.

          “Oh, did they come back as one of those things?” Bigby asked.

          “The mother did , but I took care of it.” Clementine told him.

          “Here you’re gonna need something to protect yourself.” Kenny said as he handed the newcomer a gun. Bigby heard someone speaking Russian and he noticed they were aiming for Clementine. He jumped in front of her and got shot in the shoulder.

          “Shit!” Kenny gasped, having noticed the black haired, blue eyed boy with glasses named Arvo. Clementine shot Arvo in the head, not willing to risk anymore threats from him. Kenny looked over the newcomer and noticed his eyes turn gold.

          “What?” He asked with shock as the newcomer’s hands turned into claws. He then shifted into a humanoid-wolf-like creature as he approached a brown eyed, black haired, black man and a red haired, green eyed girl whose names are Mike and Bonnie.

          “If you hurt her, I’ll rip out your fucking throat, _got it_?” He growled, his claws on Mike’s throat.

          “Alright, alright just…fuck!” Mike didn’t bother struggling as Bonnie shot Bigby. Bigby laughed and clawed out Mike’s throat as he ran over to Bonnie and broke her arms.

          “Now you want to try not hurting my new friends?” He growled.

          “Just what the hell _are_ you Bigby?” Kenny asked. Clementine grabbed her gun and shot both Bonnie and Mike in the head out of anger at their betrayl.

          “SHIT!” Both Bigby and Kenny gasped in unison. Bigby returned to his human form but not before removing the bullets in his shoulder.

          “Okay you’re gonna have to explain it to me: How the hell are you alive?” Kenny demanded of the newcomer. Bigby didn’t know of any other way to explain so he turned into his true wolf form.

          “He’s a werewolf? I thought they were fictional!” Kenny shrieked. Clementine petted Bigby’s head with a smile, not afraid one bit. Bigby hid behind a large tree as he transformed back and put his clothes back on. When he got dressed he walked back, clearly in pain.

          “Be still.” Clementine said as she tended to the wound the best she could.

          “Thanks.” Bigby told her as he, Kenny, AJ, and Clementine retreated to their shelter.

          “What um…happened to your eye if you don’t mind me asking?” Bigby asked Kenny.

        “Let’s just say this crazy fuck beat me so bad to the point that my eye couldn’t be saved.” Kenny told him.

          “Ouch. I can’t imagine.” Bigby muttered as AJ started crying.

          “Uhhh… I don’t know what to—“ His voice trailed off as Kenny held Aj and shushed him. Bigby moaned as his healing factor started to slowly but surely repair the wound in his shoulder.

          “Are you okay?” Clementine asked, grabbing his arm with concern. Kenny fed the baby and walked over to Bigby and sat by him and Clementine.

          “You alright over there Bigby?” Kenny asked, taking off the bandages to look at the wound. The wound had healed, which shocked Kenny and Clementine.

          “Damn!” Kenny cursed, looking at his now healed shoulder.

          “Where are you from?” Clementine asked.

          “New York originally.” Bigby answered.

 


	2. They don't trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets to know each other in the safe house. The woodsman tries to convince Bigby to leave the group and go back to Fabletown.

Clementine, Kenny, AJ and Bigby sat inside an R.V. with Kenny as the driver. Bigby was resting in the back with Clementine and AJ. He had pulled the bullets from his shoulder, and it had mended. He sat there as Kenny continued to drive, until they arrived to the safe house that the group had found when they arrived. Once Kenny parked they all got out and went inside which is when Kenny made them some food.

          “Then how’d you end up here Bigby?” Kenny asked.

          “So I lived in New York before this. I was the Sheriff of the town I lived in. My business partner was Snow White. I thought she was my friend but she’s not. Anyway, a person named Faith’s head was left outside my apartment complex. Snow found it and went to fetch me. Of course I didn’t know the name of the girl at that time so I didn’t know what to tell her.

          We then went to the business office which is when we found out her name. Later we had to tell her husband of her death which led to him taking his own life. Later I found Snow’s head in the same place that I found the girl Faith’s head. Now at this point I’m thinking she’s dead right? Well that turned out to be someone else disguised to look like her.

          Later the real Snow shows up alive. I told her to be careful as I couldn’t bare to lose her again, and do you know what she told me? She said: “I’m not yours to lose!”. Gee thanks I only thought you were dead and that’s what you had to say? After that I didn’t care about her, as I wasn’t going to let her hurt me like that ever again.

          Later I found out that Faith’s friend Lilly was killed by Snow’s boss Crane. Long story short I went after Crane because I thought he killed the other girls but it turned out to be another man called The Crooked Man. I eventually caught up with him and I took care of him, but the town then turned on me saying that I didn’t have to kill him, when it was his fault that most of them were afraid for their lives. It died down or so I thought until this new worker named BlueBeard was on trial and they blamed me yet again for the Crooken Man’s death. I resigned as Sheriff and I ran out of there and I haven’t looked back.” Bigby explained, remembering the best he could. Some of the details were fuzzy due to numerous injuries, but those injuries were healed now.

          “Wow that’s crazy.” Kenny muttered.

                   “Come on, we should sleep.” Clementine told him after they fed AJ.

          “I suppose so.” Bigby muttered as they each made their beds and went to sleep. _Bigby’s dream took place in what appeared to be glass. He looked out at what appeared to be fire. The glass protected him from the fire as the rest of the world burned. He tapped on the glass, but he couldn’t do anything to escape._

_He gave up and simply placed his hand against the glass wall protecting him from the fire outside._

          Bigby’s eyes quickly flashed open as he woke up startled from a nightmare. He sighed in relief when he realized that it was just a dream. He could sense some distress from Clementine, and he slowly sat down by her. She was freezing, which is when he wrapped her up with a blanket and held onto her since he was warmer than she was.

          Clementine had stopped shivering when he wrapped his arms around her which he smiled at.

          “We don’t need you freezing.” He muttered as he went to start a fire. The fire must have gone out during the night he concluded as he started the fire. Once it was secure Bigby tried to go back to sleep until he heard someone in the background.

          “Bigby I swear if you’re here…just come back will ya wolf?” The voice asked. Bigby left the room and when he looked he saw The Woodsman.

_What’s he doing here_? He thought as the Woodsman came closer.

          “I know you’re in that bush, come out.” He demanded. Bigby slowly got out when he was met by Kenny and Clementine as well as AJ.

          “What do you want Woodsman?” Bigby asked, clutching his gun.

          “Whoa! Relax Bigby!” He shrieked.

          “Bigby come back with me please. It’s not the same without you.” Woody begged.

          “Why so I can be blamed for something I _didn’t_ do? No thanks.” Bigby growled.

          “What I’m not a good enough reason Wolf?” He teased.

          “…”Bigby’s entire face turned red which The Woodsman chuckled at.

          “Alright, I know you won’t come back, but this isn’t over Wolf.” Woody said as he returned to Fabletown. Bigby returned to the safe house and he went back to his bed. Soon the sun came up and they ate breakfast together. Bigby thought of The Woodsman’s words. _He really misses me, but I don’t want to leave Kenny, Clementine, or AJ. Plus, how can I go back to a world that’s almost perfect after ending up in this broken world?_

          Clementine poked Bigby’s cheek with a concerned look on her face.

          “Something on your mind?” She asked.

          “Nah I’m just tired.” Bigby lied.

          “Oh okay.” Clementine muttered as they continued to eat. Soon they were done and they grabbed their guns as they headed out. It was snowing, which wasn’t anything new.

          “We’ve got to find some food. We’ve got maybe a week’s supply if that left, and I’m not going to starve.” Kenny concluded.

          “Let’s try a more remote location. There are better chances of finding food there where hardly any people have been than in the city where there are lots of people.” Bigby suggested. Clementine agreed with the idea as they entered a house next to a forest surrounded by an abandoned train station.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to bring in more characters. Vote who you want to join the group in the future here: http://strawpoll.me/2828825


	3. Cold Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While making their way to Wellington, Bigby nearly freezes to death.

          Bigby stood at the house as he took in the environment. He had run out of cigarettes and couldn’t get anymore, so everything was starting to overwhelm him. The background noises of heartbeats, ambience of the wind in the background, the smell of death in the house, and the cold in the background. He could feel a burning sensation in his eyes as they turned gold.

          “Bigby?” Kenny asked, seeing him turn pale all of a sudden. Bigby ran inside the building trying to collect himself and Kenny and Clementine followed. When they got inside Bigby walked upstairs with his gun, just in case.

Clementine checked the kitchen, and Kenny checked the attic.

          Bigby was greeted by a child walker, and he looked around. There wasn’t any more of them around, but just in case he got out his claws and put in the child’s head, crushing its brain on the inside. This covered him in blood and he used the rest of the blood to smear him self. He stared at the child and sighed.

          “How did you get like this?” He sighed, taking the child outside. He then buried the child and went to the kitchen.

          “Clementine? Clem!” He called, not seeing her. When he got closer he was knocked upside the head with a bottle by The Woodsman, knocking him out cold.

          “Sorry to do this to you Bigby but I need you.” He whispered as he carried him out and entered the portal to Fabletown. Bigby didn’t wake as he dragged him to his house which started to worry Woody.

_Shit, I must have hit him too hard!_ He thought as he put him down. When Bigby did wake he was very angry.

          “Kidnapping? Really? I’m going to give you five seconds to explain yourself before I rip your damn head off, got it?” Bigby said in a cold, lifeless voice. You couldn’t afford to cry in the apocalypse, and you couldn’t break down either. Bigby would never be the same again, and all he wanted was to get back to Clementine and Kenny.

          “You know I want you here Wolf.” Woody told him.

          “I don’t give a _shit_ Woody. The world has gone to shit, but because of the barrier here in Fabletown you’re all a bunch of oblivious idiots!” Bigby growled, his eyes cold as ice.

          “Why would you ever leave Bigby?” Woody asked, wanting him to come back.

          “Gee, I dunno, maybe because all of this fucking town hates my fucking guts? Hell, I’d rather deal with dead Mundy’s walking around than this shit!” Bigby laughed, holding his gun. It wouldn’t kill a fable straight away but he wasn’t staying in Fabletown and he would need his gun.

          “Then stay here for me! Can you do that much?” The woodsman cried.

          “No. Goodbye Woody.” Bigby walked outside of the portal, leaving Woody behind. When he got out he ran to Kenny and Clementine’s last known location. Clementine ran up to him and hugged him.

          “Hey Clementine. One of my friends went crazy and decided to kidnap me. I got out though.” Bigby said, trying to comfort her.

          “I thought you were dead.” She sighed as she let go. Kenny gave Bigby a hug next, and Bigby looked at his bandage.

          “Do… you need to change that? It’s covered in blood again.” He asked.

          “Oh shit! Clementine?” Kenny asked. He didn’t know if Bigby knew how to do it so he wanted Clementine to do it.

          “This is going to hurt.” She muttered as she doctored his eye. Once she did that she wrapped it back up. It wasn’t injured anymore, but Kenny liked to keep it bandaged so that he didn’t scare every new person he happened to come across. Aj grabbed onto one of Bigby’s claws and tried to chew it. Bigby chuckled.

          “I think someone’s hungry.” He smiled as Kenny fed him some food. Aj will turn eight months tomorrow and Kenny hoped that he starts crawling on his own. They had to find a safe place, and the first thing that came to mind was to check Wellington.

          “Okay Clem we gotta get moving’. You want to check Wellington?” Kenny asked.

          “Yeah, sure, might as well. Maybe they’ll let us in, Aj should start crawling soon, according to you anyway.” Clementine said as they started walking. They walked for five days before they were met by Edith.

          “I’m sorry, we’re still not letting people in.” She sighed as they continued walking. Aj started crying and Bigby started to feel dizzy.

          “…” He was silent as he slowly stopped walking altogether.

          “Come on we gotta keep moving—Oh no.” Clementine gasped as he collapsed into the cold, hard snow.

          “You should have told me you needed us to take a break! Holy shit!” Kenny gasped, trying to pull him out of the snow. He grabbed his shoulders and started pulling him to a tree. Once he did that he tried to get him to wake.

          “Wake up! Don’t you dare freeze on me!” He shrieked.

          “Kenny fire! Hurry up!” Clementine shouted, still holding Aj. Kenny made the fire and sat by Bigby, hoping it would help. Eventually Bigby opened his eyes again and Kenny got him to stand up.

          “We need shelter. It’s getting colder.” Kenny sighed. Clementine got out her binoculars and looked around for something since Wellington was long gone. She could see a cottage to the right of the tree.

          “Over there! There’s a cottage!” She called, pointing right. She, Kenny, Aj, and Bigby were all shivering.

          “Let’s go!” Bigby shouted after putting out the fire. They slowly approached the cottage, weapons ready just in case. When they got there, there were walkers surrounding the outside. They shot them all in the head and after they got rid of their bodies they went inside.

          “Don’t ever do that again!” Kenny screamed at Bigby.

          “We had to keep going. I wasn’t going to put us at risk.” Bigby said tiredly.

          “PUTTING YOURSELF AT RISK WOULDN’T HELP EITHER!” Kenny screamed. Bigby coldly glared at him and stormed out of the room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The wolf among us and the walking dead are both owned by telltalegames.


End file.
